


The secret Valentine's message

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Best Friends, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Chanbaek fluff, EXO Smut, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: It's Valentine's day and like every year at the dormitory anyone can write a secret valentine's message to someone. Baekhyun who loves this day created this funny game that everyone enjoys, except for Chanyeol who stands Valentine's day just for two reasons: chocolate and for the fact that his best friend Baekhyun loves it. But this year Chanyeol will receive a secret message that will make change his mind.





	The secret Valentine's message

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Valentines' day and posted it on asianfanfics, but if you read my other ff here you know that i'm re-posting all my works also here.   
> Sorry for my mistakes but english is not my first language.

Chanyeol hated Valentine’s day. But he loved chocolate, and for Valentine’s day shops were full of chocolate.

Chocolates and another thing were the only reasons why he tried to survive to that day. His best friend Baekhyun loved that day, he loved love or better, the idea of love. He didn’t care if he didn’t have someone special to celebrate that day with, he just loved the atmosphere. That was why the year before he started a game called the secret Valentine. If someone wanted to confess something to someone this person had to write a message to put in a box that Baekhyun put in the corridor of the dormitory. It didn’t matter if the message was for a crush or a friend. Baekhyun said that was the day of love, and love was also love for family or friends. So people could write a message on a paper and on Valentine's day they would have read it. Who wrote it had to try to fake his handwriting or better if he or she wrote it on the computer, the person didn’t have to reveal his identity, if he or she didn’t want to, just had to write who the message was for.

So there they were, not only him and the boys but also close members of the staff and other idols could participate to it. More people did it the more baekhyun was happy to see that his idea had success.

“ okay guy, now I will give you the messages, if someone wants to read it aloud is always welcome otherwise respect the will of privacy” said Baekhyun.

“ I hope lot of people will read them aloud, last year was very funny to read certain things” exclaimed sehun. And he was right.

Chanyeol received two messages. But he didn’t open them immediately.

Someone began to read aloud their paper.

“ Jongdae I love you, but if you don’t clean the kitchen after having used it I will kill you while you sleep. Okay, Minseok is this you, am I right?” said Jongdae while everyone laughed

“ of course and I mean it” said Minseok.

“ Follow me on ig user kimjuncotton” read aloud sehun.

“ I had that message to!” exclaimed Jongin.

They found out that everyone had received that message from Junmyeon who took the chance to promote his ig account.

“ you have two messages Chanyeol, what are they about?” asked Kyungsoo

“ well one is Junmyeon’s and by the way I will always have more followers than you” he said winking at his leader.

He opened the other one. He read just the first line.

“ what is it about?” asked Sehun curious

“I…I prefer not to read it aloud”

“ what? Why? now we want to know, please!” said Jongin

“ I..i prefer to read it alone, thank you”

“ are you red? Oh god, what is about? “ asked again sehun

“ guys let him read it alone, respect his will, remember?” said Baekhyun.

The other sighed.

Chanyeol whispered a thanks to his best friend and, after taking a couple of chocolates, he left the others.

Once in his room, before his roommate, who was Baekhyun, arrived, he sat on his bed an read his valentine’s message.

I will probably sound pathetic but I need to confess all the things I feel about you. I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop thinking about your lips, they look so soft and I always think how much I want to kiss them, to taste you. I can’t stop thikning about your lips on mine, on my body. I can’t stop thinking about your hands, your big hands, your touch on me. And your body, I dream a lot about your body, every inch of your body, to touch you, taste you and feel you. I want you so bad, but I can’t have you. I just have my dreams where I can have you, where I can feel you next to me. Inside me.

Chanyeol felt his face on fire.

No one had never told those things to him. Well he had been with someone who liked dirty talk during sex, but that. That was different. It was sexy but romantic at the same time. It wasn’t just sex, it was like that person really wanted him, really liked him. He didn’t know how to feel. Maybe flustered. Yes.

Also little bit horny.

“ who are you?” he asked

“ who is who Chanyeol?” asked Baekhyun entering the room.

Chanyeol immediately put the paper in his pocket as if reading it was a sin, as if he had been caught doing something illegal.

“ were you reading your valentine’s message?”

Chanyeol just shyly nodded.

“ don’t worry, I don’t want to know if you don’t want to talk about it, I just hope it was a nice message” said smiling his friend.

He usually wasn’t shy and he always talked with Baekhyun about everything. They had no secrets. But he wasn’t sure if telling him about the message. He always said that he didn’t like valentine’s day and those things but there he was, flustered for a secret message, dying inside to know who that person was. But he didn’t want to tell it not even at his bestfriend. That was a secret between him and that person. Secrets were exciting.

“ so did you have fun? Did you receive messages?”

“ yes and yes”.

Of course. Everyeone liked Baekhyun. Boys and girls, everyone had a crush on his best friend.

“ I received also lot of phone numbers”

“ and? Are you going to text them?”

“ what? No no,i…I don’t care about them”

“ how can you say that if you don’t try to know them?”

“ because I already know that I’m not interested in them Chanyeol”

“ beause you’re already interested in someone, aren’t you?”

His best friend didn’t answer.

“ I know it Baekhyun. I know that you like someone, I realized it months ago. Why don’t you want to talk about it with me? You know that I won’t judge you. Unless you like Sehun, in that case I will judge you a lot”

“ well probably for the same reason you don’t want to tell me about the message you received. Don’t worry Chanyeol, having little secrets between us is not a problem, I understand it”

Baekhyun was right. But at the same he was so used to tell him everything and if Baekhyun had a crush on someone he wanted to know it. Yes, he needed to know it.

“ do you want to know what there is in the message that I received?”

“ you want me to know it? Chanyeol really, it’s not a problem”

“ come, sit here next to me”

His friend sat on his bed.

“ here, read it i…I don’t feel to read it aloud, you will understand why” said smiling.

“ wow” exclaimed baekhyun after reading it.

“ yeah, wow”

“ and you have no idea who this person is?”

“ no”

“ and you would like to know who wrote you these things?”

“ yes. I mean, I don’t know. I like what this person wrote, a lot. Is it strange if I say that the message made me feel things?"

“ no, I mean I would feel things too if I were you”

“ so I would like to know who this person is, but at the same I like the imagine I created in my head, I don’t want to be disappointed”

“ so in your head you have the imagine of the person that you would like to be the author of the message?”

“ I guess so”

“ maybe the person you have in your mind is really who wrote those things to you”

“ I don’t think so. That person already has someone. But it’s fine, I’m okay like this, it felt nice to receive this message”

“ so you’d like someone to tell you those things?”

Chanyeol blushed.

“ don’t worry Yeol, I’d like too, those were very sexy words. I’d like too someone to tell me those things, knowing that there is someone who wants me that bad it’s sexy”

“ and your crush? Maybe your crush wants you that bad”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ I don’t think so, but thanks for saying that Chanyeol”.

“ we’re not very lucky in love, here take a chocolate” exclaimed smiling Chanyeol.

“ I like this chocolates but after eating it you find chocolate all over your face” said laughing Baekhyun while looking at Chanyeol

“ do I have chocolate on my face?”

“ yes, come here”

Baekhyun looked around looking probably for a tissue: “ well it seems tha I will have to go to wash my hands after this”.

Chanyeol felt his friend’s hands on his face.

It wasn’t the first time. They were very close, but there was something different in that touch. When baekhyun touched his lips to clean the chocolate he felt that touch. Like a real touch.

He also heard baekhyun’s whispering something.

“ what?”

“ what what?”

“ you said something”

“ I…no, I was just saying that you look like a kid” he said smiling.

It was when their eyes met that they both understood that there was something different.

And Baekhyun talked.

“ no, I said..your lips. Your lips are soft” he was blushing. He had never seen baekhyun blushing.

“ Chanyeol, please don’t get mad at me. I… didn’t want to tell you, I know that probably I’m going to ruin our friendship but I need to tell it. I wrote it”

Chanyeol was surprised. But not for that news, but for the fact that deep down he knew it.

“ I’m that pathetic secret valentine that would like to feel your touch and your lips. I’m the idiot who wants you”

“so your crush…”

“ it’s you. Are you angry?”

No. He felt lot of things in that moment, but he wasn't angry.

“ you know what Baekhyun? While I was reading that message I created an imagine in my head, just now I realized that that person looked a lot like you, because it was you”.

“ i…don’t understand” said his friend confused.

It’s now or never thought Chanyeol.

He pulled baekhyun by his shirt and kissed him.

He tasted like chocolate.

“ Baekhyun?” he asked interrupting the kiss

“ mmm” said the other, trying to catch his breath

“ I want to give you everything you want, everything you wrote. My lips, my hands, my body”

“ you…don’t have to Chanyeol”

“ but I want to”

Chanyeol now pushed Baekhyun on the bed, under him.

“ can I take off your clothes?”

“ only if I can take off yours” answered baekhyun laughing.

It wasn’t the first time he saw Baekhyun naked, but It was like he had never really seen him. He was discovering his body, touching him, kissing him everywhere.

“ so beautiful” he whispered kissing his belly, going down and down.

“ Chanyeol…i..please “

“ you don’t want me to suck you?”

Baekhyu laughed

“ why are you laughing?”

“ sorry, it’s just…strange to hear that from you but no..i mean of course I’d like that but…”

Chanyeol knew what he wanted to say. He moved his mouth again on baekhyun’s one.

“ tell me it Baekhyun”

He said while slowing putting his hand on baekhyun’s dick, making the other moaning.

“ I want you”

“ you want me?”

“ yes, inside me, please”

“ you know, if I could have to die now I’d die happily, hearing you saying that? Shit Baekhyun, I’m so happy”

“ and hard” exclaimed Baekhyun looking at chanyeol’s hard dick.

“ wait here”

“ don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, before leaving this room i want that dick”

Chanyeol laughed and stood up to take the condoms and lube he had in his drawer.

“it’s….baekhyun this is not your first time with a boy, am I right?”

“ ehm no, you already know that”

“ but It is for me”

“ I know, are you scared?”

“ no, I just…tell me if I do something wrong, okay?”

“ you have to…”

“ I know, baekkie, I already know what to do, don’t worry” he said winking at him while opening the lube.

“ Chanyeol you have no idea how many time I dreamt about your hands and fingers”

“ my fingers? My fingers doing this? “ said Chanyeol while slowly pressing a finger in him

He looked at Baekhyun. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he could only see pleasure on his face, so he put another finger in him.

“ you dreamt about my fingers in you Baekhyun?”

The other one nodded and moaned louder as soon as Chanyeol began to move his fingers like a scissor.

“ am I better than in your dreams?”

“ much better, for now”

“ for now? Are you challenging me ?”

“ I’ll tell you later, after you fucked me”

“ from your words I guess you’re ready for me, am I right?”

“ yes, please”

“ turn around”

“ no Chanyeol”

“ you changed your mind? Is there something wrong?” asked worried Chanyeol.

That was not only his first time with a boy. That was his first time with Baekhyun, the person he liked, that he wanted and his best friend. If all that went wrong he would have lost not only the chance with the boy he liked but also his best friend.

“ no Chanyeol, It’s all perfect, don’t worry. I don’t want to turn around because I want to ride you”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say.

He was full of every kind of feelings he could think of .

He was so happy and turned on. Hearing those words from Baekhyun was driving him crazy.

“ if that is okay with you” asked shyly Baekhyun

“ are you asking me if it’s okay to let you ride me? Baekhyun of course is okay, everything is okay”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ put the condom on Chanyeol, now”

He liked that side of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was now on him.

He kissed him and Chanyeol was so distracted by Baekhyun’s mouth and tongue that he was surprised when he felt something around his dick. Something hot. Something thigh. It felt so good.

“ shit Chanyeol “

“ what? Are you okay?”

“ yes but you’re fucking big”

“ sorry for that, go easy then”

“ hell no, I want you, all of you”

“ you’re full of surprises and talent baekhyun”

“ thank you, I guess” said Baekhyun laughing: “ it’s so amazing, Chanyeol you feel so good, I can’t tell you how I feel”

He thought the same.

He couldn’t think It could be even better till baekhyun began to move his hips.

And he knew that Baekhyun felt the same.

He put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips.

Baekhyun was moving faster. He was moaning louder. He didn’t care if someone heard him and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think that that excited him more.

He started to move his hips too, following Baekhyun’s rhythm.

He knew that the other was real close to come from the expression of pure pleasure on his face.

He kissed him and he came too.

He didn’t know what to say. Probably even baekhyun. They just stayed there for a few minutes. Baekhyun on him, with his head on his shoulder. Chanyeol was still in him.

“ thank you for this gift”

Chanyeol smiled.

“ you talk as if this was a one night stand. Baekhyun, I’m your roommate, I’m your bestfriend and your lover”

“ are you?”

“ you want that?”

“ yes, I want you, I want this” he answered kissing him.

They laid on the bed, next to eachother.

“ Chanyeol unless you have a vibrator on your bed there is something that is vibrating”

“ sorry, my phone, it must be a message”

And it was a message, from sehun: you didn’t want to tell us who wrote you the message but you made us hear him. Say hello to Baekhyun.


End file.
